Just call me Beautiful
by Vampirepanda18
Summary: first fanfiction! ITs mainly about how Marceline is in love with Finn but he doesnt love her back...maybe a oneshot and the song is beautiful by meagan nicole. T just in case


**A/N sup peoples… this is my first fan fiction so no flames please! Oh and bonibelle and Marceline are friends here**

**I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME IF I DID IT WOULD BE WAY DIFFERENT….. ON WITH THE STORY**

_She read me the note he left on her bed_

"Marcy, look! What Finn left me isn't romantic?" Bonnibelle ran up to me with a piece of paper. I took the note from her hand and read it: hey P.B I cant believe we are actually together after so many years of liking you you actually said yes! Sometimes I think its just a dream because your too perfect to be with me! Love, Finn. After I finished I felt my undead heart ache. "Yeah, Bonnie, its so nice of your boyfriend to do that." I faked I smile.

_Snuck in her room tight after she left and put petals on the ground_

We walked up to Bubblegum's room while she kept going on and on about how great Finn is. "Finn is so great, Finn is so handsome and heroic," bubblegum said. "OH. MY. GUMBALLS!" Bonnie yelled. "What? What happened? Is everything alright?" I asked floating next to Bonnie. I looked around her room and noticed that there were rose petals everywhere and Finn in the center wearing a nice tuxedo. "Finn its beautiful!" bonnie ran up to Finn and hugged him tightly. I stopped floating and held back tears. "Uh well, I did this to ask you something," he knelt down and took her hand. "Will you be my date to your ball?" he said shyly. Bonnibelle was at the edge of crying, "Of course Finn! I thought you would never ask!" I let my bangs fall into my face to cover my tears. _Why cant that be me?_ I asked myself. I quickly opened my umbrella and flew out the window.

_Her head on his shoulders they walk down the hall_

I floated into the candy kingdom wearing my why-wolf dress and my axe-bass in my arms. I almost dropped my bass when I saw Finns arms wrapped around Bonnie. I floated up to them. "Hey guys! How's the party?" I smiled. "Oh, hey Marcy! Its fine and where's your date?" Finn asked. It just hit me that _I _was the only one who didn't have a date. "Oh uh, I don't have one." I looked down. "Oh that's okay, I mean your only here to play a song right?" Bonnibelle asked. I nodded sadly.

_I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love and where is he now?_

I walked onto the terrace and looked at the night sky. "When will I find my perfect guy?" I said to myself. One tear fell from my eye but I wiped it away. I took my bass and started play randomly and lyrics echoed in my head. "I fell in love with you now my hearts in two and I don't know what to do. What did I do to deserve this pain? What should I do to make it go away? We were there for each other until you met another." I sang everything that was on my mind until I heard him. "Nice song Marcy who is it for?" Finn asked sitting next to me. "Nothing, it was just for a guy I love but doesn't love me back." I said looking at him. "Then he is stupid! What kind of guy wouldn't love you you're a radical dame!" Finn yelled wriggling his arms. I giggled, "Thanks Finn that really helped." I hugged him. "No problem Marceline." He hugged me back.

_She's with him, and I'm in the back seat_

"Hey Marcy!" bubblegum said, "Wanna come with me and Finn to pick some apples?" I hesitated, "Sure…. I guess," I hung up the phone and got ready. I met up with them under the biggest apple tree. "Hey Marceline!" Finn and Bonniebelle said. I just waved and handed them a basket, "Lets go pick some apples." I faked a smile. I watched them pick apples and laugh together. But even if I tried to talk to them they would just ignore me._ I bet they wouldn't even notice if I left_, I said to myself.

_Know its not right but it hurts when they're laughing_

I floated to a strawberry patch wondering if I was in love with Finn. I saw Bonnie and Finn together…again. I turned invisible and watched them. "So, its been 3 months since I asked you out. I really like you….maybe even love you PB" Finn took Bonnie's hand. "I love you too, Finn" Bonnie smiled. They hugged each other. I watched them for the rest of the day as they laughed, told jokes, hugged, and kissed. I felt sort of betrayed that my best friend would date the guy I love.

_And I've never been where they are_

Finn was the fist and only guy that I truly loved. He was the only guy I met in my thousand years of living that wasn't scared of me or someone who would hurt me. He was the one person who would be there for me if I needed it. Even for a weenie he was someone I could trust. To be honest, I've never fallen in true love before or even be happy with a guy.

_I wanna be blown away I wanna be swept of my feet I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe._

Bonniebelle always showed me romantic things that Finn would do for her. Sometimes I think that I'm alone in the dark….and no one could save me. I strummed my bass and started to sing, "Oh Finn, I always wanted to be your damsel in distress, but you wouldn't even notice the clues I gave you on how much I loved you. You would always talk about that one perfect girl, in front of me. I would fake my smile and say that your perfect with her…..but why can't you see that we are meant to be." A single tear dropped as the last note played. Finn was the only reason that I wasn't alone. The only reason that I even bother to leave my house. The only reason why I'm happy. The only reason why I'm still here. I dropped my axe-bass and walked into the sun. "I lost every reason to live so why bother." I stood there and let the sun burn me. "Marceline!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I turned my head and saw Finn running up to me. He tackled me into the shade and yelled at me, "Marcy! What the fluff dude! You could have died!" he held my shoulders and stared at me waiting for a response. "That's the point," I sat up. "I wanted to die! I have no reason to live anyways!" I tried to go back but I felt his hand grab my wrist. "Why would you want to die?" I looked at him took a deep breathe, "Beacause….. because I loved you Finn! And it really hurt me when you started to DATE my BEST friend! It felt like you stabbed me back." I took my hand from him and stopped floating. "Marceline, that's why I came here. I broke up with Bubblegum to be with you." He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me in until our lips met. Every thing felt like a dream. It was only me and him in our own world. This was true love.


End file.
